Cours de métamorphose agité
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Harry est un peu dépressif. Ron est prêt à tout pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Enchainement de blagues, jeux débils et histoires drôles. Un cocktail explosif d'humour. Et tout çà pendant une leçon particulièrement ennuyant de métamorphose avec Mc Go
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab. C'est à Rowling. Mais pourquoi pas à moiiiii ? Bouhou. Ne remuons pas plus le couteau dans la plaie, merci.

* * *

Titre :**Cours de metamorphose agité**

_Chapitre un : Stupides jeux_

Harry avait passé un début de vacances horribles. La scène de la mort de Dumbledore lui revenait en boucle dans sa tête.

Minerva McGonagall, en tant qu'ancienne directrice adjointe avait accepté de devenir directrice mais seulement à mi-temps. Elle était trop passionnée par son métier de professeur de métamorphose.

Dans son testament, Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que l'amour surmonte la tristesse et sur l'humour. Il avait insisté pour sortir Harry de sa tristesse, avait légué son héritage pour embellir et renforcer Poudlard et le reste de sa fortune revenait à Harry qui avait pratiquement pris le rôle de son petit fils.

Harry avait passé un début de vacances assez horrible mais Ron et Hermione ainsi que certains membres de l'ordre –dont majoritairement Rémus Lupin- l'avaient soutenu.

Après la mort de Dumbledore, les liens des membres de l'ordre s'étaient renforcés.

Ron était devenu très séduisant et était beaucoup plus mur. Il sortait maintenant avec Hermione.

oOo

La sonnerie marquant le début des cours retentit. C'était parti pour une nouvelle année et en premier cours : métamorphose.

Harry pensait qu'il avait de la chance. Au moins ce n'était pas potion.

Ron et lui arrivèrent tout juste à temps et s'installèrent à l'avant-dernier banc de la rangée du milieu, juste devant Dean et Seamus. Hermione poussa un léger soupir quand elle vit que la seule place qui restait de libre était à côté de Pansy.

« Tiens, Pansy n'est pas à côté de son Darkichou »pensa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et vit derrière elle Malfoy, affalé sur le radiateur à côté de Zabini.

Un toussotement de Mc Go suffit à produire le silence.

Mc Gonagall commença par un long speech' mais dès la 2e seconde, Harry et Ron avaient déjà décroché. Cette femme ne savait-elle pas utilisé des mots compréhensibles ! (rédhibitoire, çà date du moyen-âge ou quoi ?)

Ron sortit un parchemin et commença à griffonner, puis le tendit à Harry : _Happy Rotter_ .

« Hein ? Ron est devenu fou ou quoi c'est quoi ce code ! … Ah non, c'est encore un de ces jeux stupides  »

Harry inversa deux lettres : « Harry Potter. Moi quoi ! trop facile. À mon tour : Crado Falmoy »

Ron récupéra son parchemin et réfléchit. « Mmmh je vois pas. Oh attends si c'est la fouine ! »

Harry pouffa, super fier de lui alors que Ron avait un grand sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Hermione leur lança un regard sévère. Elle était à côté de Pansy et ses amis se marraient au lieu d'écouter les précieux renseignements de Mc Gonagall.

Mc Gonagall, qui avait été coupée dans son élan les avait fixé sévèrement, suivit d'un « hum hum ».

* * *

La suiiite ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre deux :Liste et chahut inutile_

« Dis, Harry tu ne connais pas la préparation d'une potion contre les philtres d'amour ? » chuchota Ron.

« Ben heu non, pourquoi ? »

« Je crève de soif » répondit Ron sérieusement.

« Je vois pas trop le rapport »

« Ben depuis 2jours, j'ai quasiment rien bu. »

« Et après tu t'étonnes que t'as soif !? »

« Nan mais il y a une raison : j'ai surpris un groupe de nanas hystérique et je les ai entendu dire qu'elles voulaient me faire boire leur potion parce que je suis soit disant un –je cite-tombeur.

« T'inquiètes, on s'y habitue, il suffit de te servir toi-même ! et tombeur çà reste à voir… Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Hermione ? »

« T'imagine la tête de Ginny si toi tu lui demanderais çà ? ».

En effet, Ron sortait avec Hermione depuis peu et leur relation n'était pas encore publique contrairement à celle d'Harry et Ginny.

« Franchement, éviter de rendre Hermione jalouse est en premier sur ma liste de bonne résolutions. » compléta Ron.

« Ah ouais, t'as fait une liste ? »

« nan… mais je vais la faire. » Ron sortit un parchemin et commença à écrire avec … passion ?

Mc Gonagall eut l'air de penser que Ron notait ses explications car elle avait l'air soulagée.

Harry profita de la soudaine inspiration de son meilleur ami pour examiner le reste de la classe.

Neville n'avait pas pu suivre ces cours avancés de métamorphose. Draco, lui était affalé sur son banc et Blaise lui donnait des coups de coudes pour l'empêcher de s'endormir. Hermione écoutait, comme à son habitude, attentivement et à côté d'elle, Pansy semblait s'être collée le plus possible aux murs pour éviter d'effleurer Mione quand celle-ci levait la main pour répondre à une des questions du professeur un peu trop précipitamment.

Harry fut tiré de ses réflexions par Ron qui semblait avoir fini sa liste.

Ne pas rendre Hermione jalouse

Provoquer Malfoy

Garder mon corps de rêve en continuant mes abdos et séances de Quiddich.

À cette phrase, Harry rajouta à la va vite « j'espère bien ! », en parlant du Quiddich.

4) Réussir mes aspics

5) Faire le pitre en classe

Harry indiqua un petit « incompatible » entre le 4e et le 5e point.

Pas trop quand même, on sait jamais qu'Hermione n'apprécie que moyennement.

Enerver Malfoy

Ecraser Malfoy à plate couture

Tabasser Malfoy

… Malfoy


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre trois :Fou rire en plein cours_

Harry sourit en terminant de lire tous les « trucider, gifler, castrer Malfoy… »

« Quel programme Ron, dis moi ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix basse « Mais tu t'es planté ! »

« Ah ouais où ? quoi ? comment ? »

« Maintenant que vous allez être proche, vous devriez vous appeler par vos p'tits noms : c'est plus Malfoy c'est Crado » expliqua Harry, assez fier de lui.

« Ah ouais ! » répondit Ron, tout à fait convaincu.

Harry fit disparaître le parchemin car Mc Gonagall circulait dans les bancs tout en continuant son petit discours.

Harry reprit la conversation initiale :

« Tu devrais dire publiquement que tu sors avec 'Mione. Chez moi, ça a marché, quand j'ai dit que j'étais avec ta sœur j'ai plus eu trop d'ennuis. C'est plutôt Ginny qui s'est attiré la foudroyante jalousie de mes fans »

« Mmmh, pour çà, faudrait qu'elle soit d'accord. Selon elle, si les profs apprennent notre relation, ils ne la considéreront plus comme avant. Mais au fait, t'es sûr que tu n'es pas sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour parce que je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves à ma sœur! »

Harry grogna.

« Ah j'ai trouvé pourquoi tu l'aimes ! » s'exclama Ron.

Harry l'interrogea du regard. Ron devait arrêter de le fréquenter, il devenait totalement cinglé. À quoi il avait encore pensé ce rouquin qui lui servait –parfois ne servait à rien- de meilleur ami.

« C'est ma sœur et donc c'est une Weasley et elle me ressemble. Et comme je suis génial, tu dois certainement la trouver géniale ! » annonça Ron triomphalement.

Harry voulut tousser mais il rigola en même temps, résultat : il s'étouffait et Ron continuait de rire, pas discrètement du tout.

« Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, M. Weasley ? » grinça Mc Gonagall.

Contre toute attente, Ron prit un air sérieux, se leva et alla devant la classe.

- « Bien sûr professeur, je vais en faire profiter toute la classe ».

Harry reprit son souffle et ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'allait quand même pas dévoiler sa vie privée devant toute la classe ? Devant ceux de sa maison, passe encore mais devant les Serpentards et Mc Go !

Ron, quant à lui, ne se laissa pas démonter par les regards bizarres d'Harry, ceux surpris de toute la classe et ceux inquiets d'Hermione.

Mc Gonagall, était très surprise, encore un peu et c'était l'arrêt cardiaque. Elle avait déjà dit cette réplique des centaines de fois « Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a d'amusant M. X ? » mais normalement çà les faisaient taire. Elle décida alors d'attendre pour voir ce que son élève allait raconter.

Draco sembla se réveiller et fixa Ron, d'un air intéressé.

« Bon en fait, Harry me racontait une blague. »


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre quatre :La blague_

« Quoi ! Oh non, il va encore raconter sa feinte pas marrante et en plus l'idiot il a dit que c'était ma feinte ! Et ça se prétend mon ami. Au secours… » se hurlait Harry intérieurement.

Ron commença à raconter son histoire :

Il s'agit d'un sport moldu, le tennis et il y a un grand tournoi avec des demi-finales, finales, comme au Quiddich, mais il y a plusieurs terrains appelés « court ».

Donc deux français se racontent une blague :

Hé tu sais comment on reconnait les supporters bulgares ? Ils achètent un ticket pour le court n° 3 alors que Krum joue sur le 2. Les deux français commencent à rire.

Soudain, Viktor Krum arrive et il dit : « Hé les gars, vous savez comment on reconnait les supporters français ? Et ben, ils achètent des tickets pour la finale, mais il y a jamais de français en finale ! »

La plupart des filles commencèrent à pouffer mais Draco se contenta de lancer un regard bizarre à Ron.

À ce moment là, la cloche indiquant la fin des cours sonna et Ron se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires avant que Mc Go retrouve l'usage de sa langue.

Trop tard…

« MONSIEUR WEASLEY, çà ne sert à rien de vous dépêchera j'aimerais vous parler ! »

Gloups, Ron s'attendait au pire même s'il était assez content de l'effet produit.

« C'est pour faire rire Monsieur Potter, ce spectacle «

« Oui, oui » répliqua Ron qui sembla trouver cette excuse très appropriée.

« Bien mais dans ce cas, à l'avenir, veuillez ne pas confondre mon cours avec un cirque, et maintenant filez. »

« Pas de retenue ? » balbutia Ron, qui semblait tomber des nues.

« Non, sauf si vous en voulez. C'est pour le bien de M. Potter. »

« Heu... non merci, j'y vais. »

[ok j'avoue, j'ai hésité à faire sauter Ron dans les bras de McGo

Ron sortit en vitesse de la classe où à l'extérieur, Harry et Mione l'attendaient.

« Alors ? » demandèrent-ils d'une même voix en attendant la lourde sentence.

« Rien, rien, que dalle ! Merci Ry ! »dit Ron en sautant dans les bras d'Harry.

« Heu… je vois pas pourquoi, mais de rien »

Hermione le regarda d'un air sévère mais soulagée. « Pourquoi tu sautes dans les bras d'Harry et pas les miens ? Suis jalouse » murmura Hermione en faisant semblant d'être jalouse. Pour toute réponse, Ron l'embrassa.

« Prochaine heure de cours : potion, je crois que je vais me calmer » dit Ron en courant vers les cachots »

« Oui, vaut mieux. »

_Epilogue_

En moins d'une heure, l'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école et la plupart des jeunes filles que Ron croisait, le regardaient avidement.

« Hé ben, mec, pour boire c'est raté » avait murmuré Harry au creux de l'oreille du roux.

Hermione n'avait pas entendu, mais quand elle vit toutes les hystériques tourner autour de SON chéri, elle prit la main de Ron et ne la lâcha plus de toute la journée.

À l'heure du repas, énervée par tous les gloussements et les remarques, Hermione embrassa devant toute la salle son amoureux.

Ce qui ne déplut pas le moins du monde à Ron. On pouvait même voir le bout de ses oreilles rougir.

Ron prit Hermione par la taille et lui chuchota « Mione, pour la discrétion c'est raté ! »

Et le trio infernal –Harry avait entendu aussi- éclata de rire sous le regard stupéfait de toute la salle, et le regard légèrement amusé d'Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
